Chinese Dinner Theater
by gjinari
Summary: Elseworld, Ryouga runs across Shampoo before he returns to Japan.


Chinese Dinner Theater  
A Ranma 1/2 Elseworld  
By Tuxedo Knight

Ranma 1/2 is Copyrighted Rumiko Takahashi

This story is intended only to entertain. No infringement is intended, and this is only my interpretation of the characters. I make no claim that I understand them completely, and do not intend to offend anyone.

[---------------------------------------]  
Prologue: The pebble begins to roll.  
[---------------------------------------]

A single pebble can start an avalanche.

The smallest change can turn a person's life down a completely different path.

This small change happens in China...

"Amazon!! Amazon!!" The old man yelled in Chinese before rushing into his house and locking the door.

Bells were ringing as the townsfolk hurriedly closed up their homes and businesses against the coming threat. Only one young man seemed uncaring of the danger. He walked right down the middle of the main street, his unruly black hair kept out of his eyes with a yellow and black bandanna. He pulled a map out of his large backpack and began looking for a landmark, not seeming to notice the cloud of dust that was coming down from the mountains. One brave (or foolish) townsman stuck his head out the window to shout at the young man.

"You durn fool!" He yelled in Chinese. "Get out of the Road! There's a Amazon a comm'n!"

As the dust cloud entered the town, the man's courage left him and he darted back into his home. The young man standing in the middle of the road didn't seem to have heard anything that was said towards him as he continued to study the map, the dust cloud coming up behind him. As the cloud nears we can see the shape of a young woman with purple hair running full tilt with a look of grim determination on her face. The young man doesn't notice and the young woman doesn't look as if she's going to slow down or change direction anytime soon. Just as she's about to run him down he suddenly seems to realize that something is charging him and he whips his red bamboo umbrella and backpack off in one move catching the umbrella in his other hand and thrusting it backwards under his arm, deep into the young woman's stomach. The girl's eye's bug out and she "OOFS" before passing out, still draped across the end of the young man's umbrella. The man smirks and opens his eyes to see what attacked him.

Noticing the young girl draped across his umbrella he begins to panic. Grabbing the girl by the shoulders, he shakes her back and forth, trying to get her to wake up. The girl s head bobs back and forth a few times before her eyes open. Her violet eyes roam for a moment before focusing on the young man holding her up. Her energy suddenly returns as she jumps into his arms and begins to cuddle him. Wo de Airen. The girl says as she kisses the young man deeply. The man s eyes roll back in his head and blood shoots from his nose as he passes out, the amazon falling on top of him. The girl looks stunned for a moment then smirks and swings the boy over her shoulder. Picking up his backpack and Umbrella with her other hand, she sauntered back out of town the way she came.

[---------------------------------------]

Ryouga groaned. He reached up to see if his head was still attached. Sadly it was.

"What hit me?" He mumbled. Opening his eyes, he was extreamly suprized to find a elderly woman looking at him from a distance of six inches.

"AAHHHH!!!!" Ryouga screamed as he grasped his heart and scooted back towards the wall.

The old woman said something he didn't quite catch in Chinese.

"W..What?" Ryouga asked.

"You're Japanese?" The old woman looked a bit surprised as she switched to his native language. "You're quite a ways from home, boy. Still, the statement stands. 'Congratulations Son-in-Law'"

"W..What?" Ryouga repeated.

The old woman sighed. "I'll explain." She began, When suddenly a well build, purple-headed Amazon burst through the door. Diving onto the lost boy's bed and wrapping him in a full body hug.

"Ryouga strong! Shampoo marry!"

Ryouga's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out, blood shooting from his nose.

Shampoo looked over at her Great-Grandmother. "Was something Shampoo said?"

[---------------------------------------]  
End Prologue

A/N: None Yet.


End file.
